¿Quién demonios es Shinji Kurosawa?
by Shiro Kuran
Summary: Eso fue lo primero que se preguntó Chiaki al despertase de un extraño sueño, ¿Qué tiene que ver ese Shinji con Nodame? ¿Será el sueño de Chiaki una realidad?


Este es mi primer fic!! espero que les guste! Me solía pasar por la sección en inglés y me animé a escribir algo, que así se revive un poco esto.

**¿Quién demonios es Shinji Kurosawa?**

Chiaki pudo adivinar que esa bonita habitación de la residencia de París estaba hecha un desastre, pero no le importaba en ese momento. Las suaves sábanas se le enganchaban al cuerpo debido al sudor, sábanas impregnadas del aroma de esa molesta chica que aunque le costase admitirlo le tenía robado el corazón, chica que ahora mismo estaba bajo su cuerpo, a menos de siete centímetros. "Ah… Shin… más.. ma-más rápido" le pedía Nodame entre suspiros y gemidos, sus uñas se clavaban dolorosamente en la espalda de su amado, pero eso a Chiaki poco le importaba cuando el placer estaba muy por encima del dolor. A los cinco minutos Chiaki se sentía en el paraíso, con una desplomada Nodame entre sus brazos, suave y muy cálida, como nunca lo había estado. Se acurrucó aún más a ella, como si quisiera absorberla, Nodame se removió un poco y antes de caer dormida le besó el cuello y susurró: "Te quiero Shinji".

Chiaki abrió mucho los ojos, su maravillosa habitación se había convertido en una fría y gris de hotel. Dormía en una cama de matrimonio pero estaba solo, demasiado solo. Estaba helado cuando no hacía mucho le embriagaba una dulce calidez, tampoco el cojín ni las sábanas desprendían aroma alguna. Pero por encima de todo a Chiaki le preocupaba otro asunto: ¿Quién demonios era Shinji? Su cara se crispó en una mueca de rabia, era imposible que alguien que no fuera él estuviera en la cama con su Nodame, imposible. Quería ir a corriendo a por Nodame y partirle la cara a ese Shinji (si existía, claro) y dejar claro que ella era únicamente suya, pero estaba en Viena y aún faltaban tres días para poder volver a París. A más a más le era imposible llegar a pensar que Nodame le traicionase de ese modo, ya llevaban más de seis años viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Nodame ya no era la vecina de al lado, de hecho ahora ese apartamento se alquilaba de nuevo a jóvenes estudiantes. En los eventos oficiales Chiaki ya presentaba a Nodame como su pareja estable, incluso se había replanteado proponerle matrimonio, pero esa era una decisión difícil de plantear aún. Es sabido, y Chiaki lo acepta, que no es muy afectivo, pero a lo largo de estos años Nodame le había hecho más dulce, aunque sabía que podía serlo más. Nodame aceptaba ese carácter tan arisco suyo, siempre lo había aceptado, y Chiaki sabía que lo amaba igual que él a ella. Por lo tanto no le entraba en la cabeza que pudiera estar con otro mientras él se iba de la ciudad, simplemente no era propio de la Nodame que conocía.

Chiaki bajó a desayunar reflexionando sobre el tema, la verdad es que nunca le había preguntado a Nodame sobre posibles exnovios, la conoció a los 21 años y él a esa edad ya había salido con tres chicas… no sería extraño que Nodame tuviera algún episodio romántico antes de conocerle. De hecho a pesar de sus rarezas, Nodame era una persona muy dulce y no le sorprendería que estuviera en la punta de mira de algún chico, Kuroki fue un claro ejemplo, pero Nodame solo tenía ojos para él. Claro que antes de conocerlo se podría haber fijado en otros chicos. Chiaki se la imaginó saliendo del instituto de la mano de un chico alto y guapo, con una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro. "Mierda… ¿Por qué nunca le pregunté?" se respondió al acto: "Porque nunca pensaste que hubiera podido estar con otro que no fuera yo, con ese aire tan inocente que tiene. ¡Mierda! ¡Soy imbécil!"

Tras un momento de calma intentó recordar algo que le hubiese dicho de sus años de instituto: "¡Ah!"

"_Maki, Reina y yo ya nos conocíamos des del instituto, siempre hemos sido buenas amigas, me acuerdo que nos pasábamos la hora del almuerzo persiguiendo a Kurokawa, pero no pienses mal ehh que yo sólo te quiero a ti… de echo era Reina la que estaba colada por Shinji. Era muy guapo (aunque no más que tú) y tocaba muy el violín (aunque sempai lo hace mejor) así que traía loca a Reina y a medio instituto. Creo que le gustaba un poco, porque muchas veces se acercaba a nosotras, aunque no se fijaba mucho en ella pobre.. no lo entiendo, porque un dia me quiso invitar al cine y otro día me regaló su almuerzo… ¿No crees que es una forma un poco rara de acercarse a Reina? Lástima que se fuera a París, tenían futuro…_

_-¡¡Cállate ya Nodame!! ¿No ves que estoy intentando estudiar? No ayudas mucho…"_

"Maldición…eso me pasa por no escucharla… así que ese tal Shinji sí que existe (encima es un playboy) ¡es más! ¡Iba tras Nodame! Ese bastardo… y ella ni se entera… violinista, París, ¡¡Kuro-Kurokawa!!" Chiaki conectó las ideas y palideció de repente. ¡Kurokawa Shinji era uno de los violinistas de Deschamps! Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Jean:

-¡Eh Jean!

-¿Sí? ¡Anda! Ha pasado mucho tiempo Chiaki. ¿Preparando lo último de la Roux Marlet por Viena? Ya me ha contado Vieira que…

-¿Sigues teniendo a Kurokawa en tu oke?

-¿Eh? ¡Pues claro! No te lo voy a traspasar, es uno de los mejores y encima de adapta muy bien a mi estilo, y tu eres demasiado tajante con tus chicos, Kurokawa no congeniaría contigo.

- (¿No me digas?) No Jean, no lo quiero en mi oke, pero me gustaría hablar con él (y seriosamente). Dentro de un par de días vuelvo a París ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo? Podría pasarme por la Deschamps si no te importa.

-Lo siento Chiaki pero tenemos dos semanas de vacaciones. Te podría decir dónde vive pero hasta el mes pasado compartía piso con su novia, lo dejaron estar así que ahora mismo está buscando un piso de estudiantes por el centro.

-"¡Mierda!" Bueno no importa, ya me pasaré dentro de dos semanas y ya le conoceré. Gracias Jean.

- ¡Ah Chiaki! El placer es mío. Por cierto, ¿te acuerdas de aquél coche que me quería comprar? Pues Yuko… ¿Chiaki?... Me ha colgado…

"Tsk… ese Kurokawa debe ser realmente bueno para que Jean lo tenga tan anclado. Bueno sé que esa extraña escena la soñé, no fue más que un sueño y no debería preocuparme tanto, menuda estupidez… encima ese Shinji tenía novia y no tiene donde ir, je, problema resuelto". Otra vez la verdad le sentó como un mazazo en la cabeza. "Kurokawa Shinji, busca piso de estudiantes en el centro, violinista… Ahora que recuerdo… justo cuando bajaba para coger el coche e ir al aeropuerto, en la recepción de Anna todo apuntaba a que había un huésped nuevo. En el edificio solo estaban libres dos apartamentos: el de Tanya, que se había ido de vacaciones con Kuroki, y el de Nodame. El de Tanya aún está alquilado, así que sólo el de Nodame puede ser el nuevo hogar de…" la última mirada antes de salir del vestíbulo fue a parar a una funda de violín granate que tenía las siglas K.S. "Imposible… ¡¿El nuevo vecino es Kurokawa?!" Su móvil sonó, llegaba tarde al ensayo con la Roux Marlet.

Si se hubiese hecho un sondeo de opinión entre los 63 miembros de la orquestra el resultado hubiera sido un clarísimo: "Chiaki ha renacido del infierno con el poder de Lucifer y Hades juntos". Fueron los peores ensayos (y más largos) de sus vidas.

-Buff de la que se ha librado Kuroki...- Comentaba Alex Solan, que sustituía a Kuroki en el puesto de cabeza del grupo de oboes- Oye Paul, que tengo a una hija a la que ver… ¿No llevamos mucho tiempo en Viena?

-¡¡Tranquilo Alex!! ¡Disfruta de la aura de Viena! Bah, volvemos dentro de 3 días… tampoco es tanto. Espero que a Chiaki se le haya ido la mala leche… porque como me toque ir con él en el avión no vuelvo vivo a mi casa…

Cuando por fin todos los preparativos estuvieron listos nadie dudó en volver a París cuando antes, al menos tendrían un par de días libres de la ira su joven director. Chiaki conducía de vuelta a casa dándole vueltas aún al tema. Normalmente el vecino de al lado solía ayudar a Anna a enseñarle el apartamento al nuevo, en su caso siempre lo hacía Nodame ya que fue su anterior apartamento y tenía un vínculo especial con él, a más que a Chiali no le iba mucho ese tema y tampoco tenía tiempo. "Así que Nodame habrá conocido ya al Shinji de las narices, más bien hace mes y medio que viven puerta con puerta" Shinji debía estar en un estado deprimente, desolado por haber acabado con su novia, él pasó por las mismas cuando Saiko le dejó, y Nodame tenía un buen corazón y ayudaba a todo el mundo, así que no era de extrañar que estuviese haciendo buenas migas con su antiguo compañero de instituto. "¿Y si ese Shinji se vuelve a fijar en Nodame?" El sueño de esa noche le vino otra vez a la mente, apretó el volante con rabia y aceleró. "Mierda, no tendría que haberme mosqueado con ella" El día anterior a irse a Viena Nodame trajo un gatito que se había encontrado en la calle:

_-¡Mukya! ¡Chiaki sempai mira lo que he encontrado! ¿No es adorable?_

_-Ni en sueños te dejo que entre un animal en casa, contigo me basta y me sobra._

_Ese día Chiaki estaba de mal humor. Nodame puso una cara de pena adorable (como la del gato de Shrek), se arrodilló ante él y una voz tierna dijo:_

_-Shinichi… te vas a ir durante un tiempo a Viena y me vas a dejar sola… encima es invierno y hace frío… si al menos tuviera un gatito para hacerme compañía…_

_Chiaki se derritió viéndola así, por supuesto que le dejaba el gato. ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? ¡Estaba cayendo en la treta de Nodame!_

_-Ya basta Nodame, nada de animales. Me tengo que marchar ya o perderé el vuelo por culpa tuya y de tu bicho._

_Y sin un beso de despedida se fue a Viena durante un mes y medio dejando a Nodame bastante dolorida con sus frías palabras. Chiaki se arrepintió a los dos minutos de pronunciarlas y quiso volver a subir, abrazarla y susurrarle al oído que todo estaba bien y que la quería. Pero no tenía tiempo y se fue dejando ese mal ambiente flotando por París._

"Por qué nunca me sé comportar? Encima con la única persona que deseo que esté bien… soy un completo imbécil, Nodame tenía razón… es invierno y hace frío, y ella siempre está más susceptible en invierno…" Esos pensamientos le hicieron preocuparse más aún. Aparcó en el patio y cruzó rápidamente el portal, saludó a Anna con un gesto y subió corriendo las escaleras. Sus temores se había hecho realidad, al lado de la puerta con la placa que rezaba "Chiaki Shinichi" había otra que con letra elegantes ponía "Kurokawa Shinji". Abrió la puerta de su apartamento y sigilosamente entró. El comedor estaba más o menos ordenado a excepción de la zona donde estaba la televisión. Nodame había bajado del altillo el kotetsu que siempre ponían en invierno, y toda su superficie estaba llena de cuencos de comida instantánea. Un dolor punzante le atravesó el corazón, se imaginó a Nodame sola, en una habitación fría y oscura comiendo ramen, solo comía bien cuando él le preparaba la comida. Pasó por detrás del sofá para ir al dormitorio. La puerta estaba entreabierta y le llegaron unos susurros:

-Ven Shinji… más cerca [···] jajajaja ¡Me haces cosquillas!

La cólera inundó a Chiaki y entró de golpe en la habitación:

-¡BASTA YA! ¡Tu! ¡Cerdo asqueroso! ¿Qué te crees que le estás haciendo a MI novia?

Después de soltar eso enfocó mejor la mirada y vio a Nodame en pijama sentada en la cama, que estaba desecha. Estaba acariciando a un gato que tenía entre los brazos, le cogió la cabeza y como si una marioneta se tratara dijo: "Hola sempai, me llamo Shinji y me gusta el atún, soy un gatito al que no le gustan los gritos, y tu estás gritando, miauuuuu". Al ver la cara de sorpresa de Chiaki, Nodame dejó al gato en la cama, se levantó y abrazó a Chiaki: "Okaeri sempai", le besó la frente y se arrebujó en sus brazos. Nodame estaba ardiendo, a Chiaki le supo fatal la rídicula escena que acababa de protagonizar. Su novia se había pasado medio invierno sola y encima tenía fiebre (debido a que Nodame no se cuida mucho), se sintió tremendamente culpable a la vez. No había ningún Shinji peligroso "Soy un maldito paranoico" pensó. La atrajo más contra su pecho y con un hilo de voz dijo: Tadaima.

Por suerte, el pelo de Nodame ocultaba sus lágrimas.

* * *

-Y bien… ¿Qué tal el nuevo vecino?- Preguntó Chiaki mientras dejaba los platos encima del kotetsu. Nodame estaba tumbada bajo él jugando con un trozo de lana con el gato.

-¡Ah! ¡Te refieres a Shinji! ¿Sabes sempai? Es ese del que te hablé un día, ¡el que le gustaba a Reina! Qué coincidencia ¿eh? Pues la verdad es que no sé como no acabó con ella… en vez de eso se enamoró de una de por aquí… y se ve que hace poco lo dejaron, el pobre está un poco desmejorado. ¡¡Foahhh!! ¡Este risotto está bueníssimo! Mmm greo que thoca eg violin, com la orgesfra de Jean.

-Nodame no hables con la boca llena…

¡Ding dong!

-Ya voy yo- dijo Chiaki levantándose- no sea cosa que se asusten.

-¡Sempaiii eres malvado! ¡No se le dice eso a una chica!

Chiaki abrió la puerta y se encontró con un chico alto, bien vestido, bastante atractivo aunque demasiado delgado para su condición normal.

-Emm ¿Nos conocemos de algo?

-Pues… usted debe ser Chiaki…

-¡Eh! ¡Shiiinjiiiii! ¡Entra entra!- Gritaba Nodame haciendo aspavientos con los brazos- Chiaki sempai este es Shinji. Shinji, este el Chiaki Shinichi, mi marido.-dijo con esa cara tan característica suya.

-Encantado Chiaki. Nodame y Jean me han hablado mucho de ti, la verdad es que me sorprendió que estuvierais casados…

-Un momento, un momento. ¡¿Quién dices que están casados?! ¡No digas tonterías Nodame!

-Gyabooo… pues si tu no me quieres me iré con Shinji.- Shinji, que no estaba mucho por la labor, y Chiaki dijeron a la vez:

-¡¿Quéee?!

-¡Ahunnn! ¡Veo que os llevaréis bien!- Sonrió Nodame.

-Oye Nodame, hoy me dijiste que me explicarías como hacerlo para entrar en competiciones… como has dicho que has ganado tantas… pues debes tener experiencia.- Le pidió Shinji.

-Ahemmm pues verás… una experta como yo…

"¡¿¿Se ha creído esa mentira??! Pues vaya con el tal Shinji, no parece muy listillo que digamos… por él no debería preocuparme… quizá me tendría que preocupar más por esta hentai…"

-¡Ei Chiaki, Shinji! ¡Brindemos! ¡Kanpaii!

Tras toda la tarde discutiendo sobre la Roux Marlet i la Deschamps, los tres se fueron a cenar en una pizzeria, allí continuaron bebiendo hasta la 4 de la madrugada… y todo porque Chiaki no quería perder ante Shinji en récord de aguantar más el alcohol. Al final acabaron los tres borrachos y cantando por la calle. Nodame no tuvo más fuerzas para llegar al dormitorio y se quedó tumbado bajo el calentito kotetsu. Chiaki, que no estaba mucho mejor hizo lo mismo, de hecho se tropezó y cayó encima de ella.

-Juua jua jua jua… emmm ahhh Chiaki pesas…

Chiaki se apartó un poco, peró Nodame se le enganchó al cuerpo. Con los ojos en blanco le dijo: "Errrr teee quiero Shiniishiiii" Y acto seguido se quedó dormida. "Bueno, no ha sido muy romántico pero así está muy bien" Y tras ese pensamiento Chiaki también se quedó dormido. Ninguno de los dos reparó en que al día siguiente tenían cosas importantes que hacer. Nodame tenía que ir a hablar con el Prof, Auclair y Chiaki había planeado una reunión con toda la orquestra. A la mañana siguiente tendrían que limpiar el piso lleno de latas de cerveza aparte de sufrir un intenso dolor de cabeza. Pero en ese instante a ninguno de los dos le importó.

* * *

Bueno, primero de todo muchas gracias por leer esto, de verdad.

¿Qué os ha parecido? Es resultado del aburrimiento en clase así que no me lo tengáis mucho en cuenta... jejeje

¡Se aceptan críticas de todo tipo! ¡Vamos comentar alguna cosilla!

Shiro Kuran


End file.
